AT 399 086 B shows an adjustment device for an adjustable drawer panel that operates when the panel is slanted around an amount diverging from the perpendicular by a lengthwise-adjustable railing. This type of angle adjustment is possible only if the drawer has railings.
The disadvantage of this design is the requirements of the railings as mentioned and that either a conical gap develops between the Zargen-slide and the panel or the screw-on angle is forced to bend.
Document DE 38 43 658 A1 shows a panel attachment, which the inclination of the panel is likewise adjusted, but, however, with a movable wedge. The conical gap formed there must be protected with a special cover to make it invisible and to protect it from dirt or other contamination. The bending of the screw-on angle can be intentional or can be generally prevented by loosening the fastening screws extensively.
Document AT 409 067 B shows a device, already closer to the invention, for the height and angle adjustment of the entire drawer with a front panel. The device is located between the drawer and drawer rail. Here, movable wedges are located in the front area of the drawer. They result in a height reconciliation, as well as an angle adjustment of the drawer's front panel. The means to provide the vertical adjustment to lift the drawer is provided in the rear area of the drawer, which likewise, also causes an angle adjustment of the drawer's front panel. How the wedges are moved on both sides is not shown here.
In order to correct the height of the drawer after the drawer's angle adjustment, complex shifting devices of the wedges must also be present. These complex shifting devices of the wedges must also be present if the panel's height, position is first set or adjusted, and afterwards, the reveal diagram is corrected by a drawer-panel-angle. A serious disadvantage is that the angle adjustment is located behind the drawer. To operate it, the drawer must be pulled out of the drawer. Until the panel is adjusted, it may be necessary for the user to push and pull the drawer in and out multiple times. So, the adjustment device is complicated and time-consuming to operate. Additionally, it is also relatively expensive to produce.
Document DE 44014 462 A1 shows the height adjustment of the drawer with the front panel, which device is located between the drawer and drawer rail. In the front drawer area the drawer with the panel can be raised or also (from the center position) lowered with a movable slide that is in the angled running slide slots. The disadvantage with this system is that a gap change (depth and angle) is caused by the vertical adjustment and this gap change cannot be balanced or adjusted anymore, which leads to the need for an additional adjustment device.
Besides, both devices named, have the disadvantage that a speed increase ratio of approximately 1.25 to 1.5 is present, so that a 1 mm height adjustment of the height adjustment device results in approximately 1.25 to 1.5 mm height adjustment of the drawer's front panel. The lever ratios shown here cause the following: for every degree of the drawer's angle change, the front panel changes approximately 0.25 mm, which is nevertheless substantial, with adjustable angles of +/−10 degrees of angle, which leads to a maximum deviation of 2.5 mm, which is in each case too much without some sort of compensation, in order not to become visibly apparent.
The task is, stemming from the above mentioned state of technology, is to develop an economical panel adjustment device, which makes a simple and quick adjustment of the angle inclination between the vertical level of the drawer's front panel and the vertical level of the cabinet's front side possible.